


A Sunday Smile

by eclecticat



Category: VIXX
Genre: Crack, F/M, Female!Hongbin, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6737728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclecticat/pseuds/eclecticat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hongbin just wanted a fairly, ordinary Sunday afternoon date with Taekwoon. She never imagined she'd be part of a Wonder Girls look-alike contest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sunday Smile

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Wonder!VIXX performance.
> 
> Written around August 2014.

Hongbin sings to the lyrics of Park Hyosin’s Snowflower as she waits for her boyfriend to arrive. It’s only been 10 minutes since she’s arrived at the coffee shop and she already has four guys flirting with her. She shakes her head and carefully puts the other earbud to her left ear as she completely blocks out everyone and focuses on Park Hyoshin’s soothing voice and her thoughts about her boyfriend.

 

She blames her long red hair for all the attention she’s getting. She wouldn’t keep it this loud if Taekwoon didn’t say he likes it, loves it even. The red dye is just one of the damages of her dye experiments and really, it’s not even that loud, but she just doesn’t like it? The moment Taekwoon’s eyes grew larger than usual was when Hongbin immediately understood she has to keep it. So here she is, long red hair falling up to her back, big round eyes scanning the room every now and then, prominent nose and beautiful pink lips as eye-catching as the rest of her.

 

Hongbin sips her caramel macchiato and continues to fiddle with her phone as she waits for Taekwoon. Taekwoon has never been late; she’s just always early. Just like this Sunday afternoon where they have agreed to meet at the coffee shop inside Lotte Young Plaza. Hongbin checks her watch – 2:46PM. She’s been waiting for Taekwoon for almost thirteen minutes now when someone suddenly taps her on the shoulder.

 

Thinking the particular someone is Taekwoon, she removes the earbuds on her ears and crane her neck to greet him with a grin when the particular someone turns out to be some egghead trying to make a move on her. The guy is practically a walking neon sign – electric blue hair swept upward, black eyeliner that’s more striking than what Hongbin is sporting and luscious lips. There are two cups of brimming, hot coffee on the man’s hands when he offers a sly grin to Hongbin and sits his fat ass on the unoccupied seat in front of Hongbin.

 

“A cup of hot coffee for a hot lady.” Hongbin scowls at the guy when the guy pushes the coffee on Hongbin’s side of the table. ‘Is this guy stupid or blind? Can’t he see I already have a drink?’, Hongbin thinks. The guy’s still grinning at Hongbin and the latter has to stop from flinging the guy to the other side of the coffee shop because she doesn’t want to have a police record over something/someone unworthy.

 

“I’m waiting for someone.” Hongbin doesn’t pay attention to the guy and just texts Taekwoon.

 

Hongbin: Egghead Alert. Be here ASAP or there’ll be bloodshed.

 

“Don’t worry, milady. Prince Charming is here.” The blue haired guy wiggles his eyebrows at Hongbin as he takes a sip of his coffee.

 

Hongbin grits her teeth. Somebody stop her!

 

“Please boy, stop insulting Prince Charming.”

 

“Oooh feisty, I love it.”

 

Taekwoon: 2 minutes.

 

“You won’t love it when I start punching you.”

 

Hongbin: 30 seconds to crime scene!

 

“Nothing like a good feisty lady for this Sunday afternoon, no? How about going to a hotel with me…”The blue-haired guy continues to rant about his worth that Hongbin’s so close, so so close, to actually hitting him when Hongbin sees her boyfriend, Taekwoon, enter the coffee shop and stride purposely to where she is. There’s a hint of possessiveness in Taekwoon’s eyes and Hongbin smirks because the last time she’s seen that Taekwoon almost impaled her.

 

“You wouldn’t want to date her.”

 

Taekwoon’s voice is barely audible, but it does what it has to do. The blue-haired guy’s shifts his attention to Taekwoon, taking in Taekwoon’s black hair, sharp eyes and tall stature, and furrows his eyebrows. He stands and attempts to meet Taekwoon at eye-level only to realize how the latter is taller than him and way more intimidating when it comes to body built; nevertheless, he doesn’t relent.

 

“And why is that?”

 

“She’s my girlfriend and believe me when I tell you she has physical violence tendencies…” Taekwoon pulls the sleeves of his dark blue printed cardigan and shows a big bruise on his arm. The blue-haired guy lets out a gasp while Hongbin visibly emits a dark aura as she glares at Taekwoon. There’s a hint of amusement in Taekwoon’s eyes as he digests the look on his audience’s faces. The blue-haired guy looks at Taekwoon then at Hongbin before he runs away from the two, feet scratching hastily against tiled floors.

 

Taekwoon chuckles, deep voice coming from that pretty mouth and broad chest heaving with each breathe. Hongbin glares at her boyfriend before she collects her things and stomps out of the coffee shop. Sure Taekwoon did save her, but hinting that she physically abused him? An anomaly in its finest form! Although to be quite honest, Hongbin worries for her boyfriend. Where did he get that bruise? Nevertheless, she decides to salvage her pride more than care for her boyfriend’s bruise. Taekwoon’s a big guy; he can surely take care of himself.

 

Lotte Young Plaza is bursting with consumers with endless desires to burn their wallets’ contents to the brim. The marble tiles are smooth against Hongbin’s black flat shoes as she walks along the corridor with no particular store aimed in mind. She’s wearing her white button down shirt and royal blue mini skirt just because Taekwoon hinted before that he’s always wanted to do ‘couple shirts’.

 

“People around us are wearing couple shirts…” Taekwoon pointed out at all the other couples around them. One couple was wearing couple shoes, while another was wearing completely identical attires. Hongbin examined the expression on her boyfriend’s face. Jealousy? Envy? She really couldn’t put a name on it, but one thing was for sure: She got herself a sweet man.

 

Taekwoon catches up with her and grabs her left wrist to stop her. Hongbin feels the soft texture of her boyfriend’s dark blue cardigan and visibly sighs because Taekwoon doing that kind of thing again, effortlessly giving her feels again. Taekwoon pulls Hongbin to his arms and cradles her face on his chest as he continuously pats his head with his left hand.

 

“Hey, your knight in shining armor just saved you from the ugly neon blue dragon. Aren’t you even going to say thank you?” He whispers to Hongbin’s ears. Hongbin snorts and tries to push his boyfriend away from her, but Taekwoon’s hold on her is much stronger than she is.

 

“Knight in shining armor your ass. You just insulted me!” Hongbin presses two fingers on her boyfriend’s bruise, making Taekwoon hiss at nobody in particular. Hongbin sticks a tongue out before she storms out of the crime scene. Taekwoon grabs her wrist and lashes out a series of apologies to his girlfriend.

 

“Hey, Hongbinnie, I’m sorry…” Taekwoon holds both of Hongbin’s hands and lifts them to his lips so he can kiss them. “I was just trying to protect you from that weirdo. See I even got a bruise as an alibi…” He pulls his cardigan sleeves up and pouts at his girlfriend as he shows his bruise like a little kid complaining to his mother.

 

Hongbin bites her lower lip, eyes reluctantly meeting Taekwoon’s. Should she relent or should she not?

 

Okay she’s relenting.

 

Exasperatedly, she sighs before pursing her lips and glaring at her boyfriend, as if telling him that it’s the last straw. Hongbin takes a look at Taekwoon’s bruise, fingers gently caressing the black and blue area, before leaning in to give Taekwoon a kiss on the lips. Taekwoon responds by pulling Hongbin closer to him, hands snaking around her waist, lips parting to deepen the kiss.

 

PDA has always been one of the many problems of single people against couples. That’s why Hongbin and Taekwoon find themselves hearing a series of coughs from sensitive adults alike. Hongbin reluctantly breaks the kiss and gently pushes her boyfriend away. A smile tugs on Hongbin’s lips as she takes Taekwoon’s hand and shyly accepts his apology.

 

 

\-----

 

 

“But seriously, where’d you get the bruise?” Hongbin asks as soon as they manage to find a good resting spot inside the mall. Hongbin and Taekwoon sit on one of the numerous black metallic benches surrounding a huge gray fountain in a circular fashion. Hongbin feels the chill of the metal against her legs as soon as her body hits the bench. Taekwoon has his arms around Hongbin’s shoulders as they both try to be comfortable in their new found solace.

 

“Accidently bumped on the table while rushing to go here.” Taekwoon offers while he rubs circles on Hongbin’s shoulders. Hongbin hums in response, liking the feeling of Taekwoon’s thumb on the soft fabric of her shirt. Kids rush to the fountain, dragging their parents in the process, while they gape in utter amazement at how high the fountain water is. Hongbin smiles to herself and lays her head on Taekwoon’s shoulder.

 

This feels good. Her head leaning on her boyfriend’s shoulder and Taekwoon humming her favorite Park Hyoshin song as they hold hands while watching the children play on the fountain. It has only been a week since she’s been with Taekwoon, but every passing day not spent with Taekwoon feels like forever. That’s why Hongbin takes pleasure in simple things like this. She raises her head and looks at her boyfriend’s face.

 

“Why?” Taekwoon asks. Hongbin shakes her head. She scoots closer to Taekwoon, inhaling the smell of musky aftershave and bath soap. Taekwoon furrows his eyebrows, completely at a loss to his girlfriend’s actions. Hongbin smirks before she leans in and steals a kiss on Taekwoon’s lips. It has ended way before it has started and Taekwoon is nothing, but startled. A small smirk creeps to his face before he’s manhandling Hongbin to his lap and stroking her cheeks with his rough, calloused fingers.

 

Kids, be damned. He needs her girlfriend now.

 

The first touch of their lips is soft and warm. Hongbin can feel the chapped lips of her boyfriend as she licks it with her tongue. Their kiss is as chaste as PDA is concerned, but Hongbin can feel Taekwoon’s burning desire for her with how he’s grabbing her hair in the process. Hongbin tilts her head to give Taekwoon’s tongue better access to her mouth when she feels a nagging tap on her shoulder. She attempts to shake it, but it only becomes more annoying. She crinkles her eyebrows and attempts to deepen the kiss with Taekwoon instead, but the taps just don’t stop.

 

“Damn it, can’t you see we’re in the middle of something here?!” She spats. Taekwoon pushes her off his lap as he wipes remaining saliva off the edge of his lips. Hongbin does the same, but not without glaring at the source of her annoyance all throughout the action.

 

Standing in front of the couple are two grinning adult men with clipboards on their hands. One has light brown hair while the other has reddish brown. They’re wearing a uniform of some sort – plaid collared shirts, denim pants, rubber shoes and IDs. Hongbin looks at their IDs and concludes that the light brown haired man is Hakyeon while the reddish brown haired man is Sanghyuk.

 

“Hi!” Hakyeon’s voice is as energetic as his taps. “We just couldn’t help noticing how beautiful you are.”

 

“Yeah buddy, as you can see I’m pretty much taken here.” Hongbin snorts as she raises her hands which are intertwined with Taekwoon.

 

Taekwoon offers a shy smile at the two men. Hakyeon chuckles, “You got it wrong, miss.”

 

“We’re from JYP Entertainment and there’s actually a Wonder Girls Look-A-Like Contest happening right now.” Hakyeon nudges Sanghyuk and Sanghyuk responds immediately. He scoots to where Hongbin is and offers her a clipboard with an application form on it and a pen. “We’re kinda hoping you’d join.”

 

Hongbin can barely hide her shock. She has never expected this. She woke up this morning thinking she’s going to have a fairly ordinary, but definitely relaxing afternoon with her boyfriend at Lotte Young Mall doing nothing, but stare at random people do their daily menial everyday tasks.

 

Not this random look-a-like contest thing.

 

“She’s joining it.”

 

Hongbin wakes up from her brief state of shock when she sees her boyfriend take the clipboard from Sanghyuk and starts filling it up for her.

 

“Wai-wait! “

 

“Great! We’ll just meet you at Wing A. Just follow the loud music and you can see the setup from there!”

 

“Hey, I didn’t agree on…”

 

“Sure! We’ll be there! Does she need to prepare for anything?”

 

“Oh no, not really. Just be herself, I guess?” Hakyeon winks at Taekwoon. “You’ve got a beautiful girlfriend!” Taekwoon chuckles and thanks Hakyeon. Sanghyuk grins at Taekwoon before Hakyeon and he look for the next contestant for their Wonder Girls Look-A-Like Contest.

 

“Yeah sure! Treat me like an object!” Hongbin yells as she tries to stand and raise her fist at the back of Hakyeon and Sanghyuk. Taekwoon pulls her down though, lips pursing tightly. Hongbin’s eyes enlarge as she glares at her boyfriend. “You…” She points a finger at her boyfriend’s face. “How could you easily sell me like that?!”

 

“Just chill, Hongbin. Take this as an opportunity to showcase your beauty and talent.”

 

“You mean an opportunity for you to seek your vendetta on me.”

 

“Yeah something like that.”

 

“YOU SAID SOMETHING?!”

 

Hongbin raises her voice and Taekwoon laughs out loud while furiously shaking his head.

 

“I love you, Hongbin.”

 

“Whatever, let’s get this over with.”

 

Hongbin huffs and puffs while Taekwoon cackles.

 

 

\-----

 

 

The afternoon gets interesting.

 

Hongbin and Taekwoon is greeted by a huge stage with striking lights of bright yellow, pink and violets. The stage is clean and Hongbin can see how Hakyeon et al have made a good job of turning it into something worthy of a beauty contest. The wall of the stage is black and decorated with shining, shimmering dusts of some sort. Upbeat music fills the entire stage and it echoes through Wing A. Hongbin can feel her heartbeat rise with the trance-like beat of the music. Everything about the place is so meticulously designed it leaves Hongbin at awe of how big the event really is. It takes a few minutes for Taekwoon to spot the familiar heads of Hakyeon and Sanghyuk. Taekwoon waves at them and Hakyeon’s face visibly lights up. The man trudges the crowd to meet Hongbin and Taekwoon.

 

“Glad you’re here!” Hakyeon beams at the couple. Taekwoon beams back, offering the clipboard with the filled-up application form. Sanghyuk takes it from him and checks if all of the blanks are filled before nodding at Hakyeon.

 

“So Hongbin, are you ready for a once in a lifetime chance to stardom?”

 

“You mean a once in a lifetime chance to humiliate myself?” Hongbin narrows her eyes at her boyfriend before focusing back on Hakyeon and Sanghyuk. “Boy am I ready.” There is a hint of sarcasm in Hongbin’s words, but the men don’t pay attention to it.

 

“Hongbin needs to go to hair and make-up.” Hakyeon states. Taekwoon briefly nods before grabbing Hongbin by the neck and kissing her passionately in front of the two gentlemen. Taekwoon is a rough kisser and it is obvious in how his mouth smashes with Hongbin’s and how he’s fingernails dig on Hongbin’s nape. Both Hakyeon and Sanghyuk are caught off guard by the sudden action, so they immediately look elsewhere.

 

“Break a leg, hon.” Taekwoon taps Hongbin’s butt which makes Hongbin scrunch her face. Taekwoon cackles at her girlfriend and gives her to Hakyeon and Sanghyuk. “We’ll take care of her.” Sanghyuk manages to mutter to Taekwoon to which Taekwoon just smiles.

 

This Sunday afternoon is turning out to be really interesting.

 

Taekwoon roams around the area, checking everything out. He checks his watch, 3:46PM, and realizes that he still has more than thirty minutes before the actual contest proper. There’s still time to get some coffee and snacks before he watches the artwork that is his girlfriend.

 

 

\-----

 

 

“You can choose whichever dress or props you want on the dresser. Meanwhile, just stay here while I call the make-up artist.”

 

Sanghyuk leaves a dreadful Hongbin. Hongbin’s in a tent that serves as a dressing room. Fluorescent lights hang above the tent making it easier for Hongbin to peer through the dozens of dresses hanging on the dresser. She has no intention whatsoever to change her outfit. Hell, she doesn’t even have any intention of joining this contest if not for her boyfriend. She scrunches her face once again at the thought of her boyfriend’s satisfied smirk before she releases a sigh and accepts her current circumstance in life. Fuck, I can’t believe I’m doing this.

 

Hongbin: You owe me a big one, mister.

 

Hongbin seats on one of the available seats and plays Sudoku to pass the time.

 

Taekwoon: The world needs to see how beautiful my girlfriend is.

 

Hongbin: (╯°□°)╯︵ ┻━┻

 

Hongbin scoffs, but not before she gets momentarily distracted by a girl entering the dressing room. She drops her phone on the table and attempts to greet the girl when her eyes catch a glimpse of who the girl is. Short black hair, full bangs, small eyes, prominent nose and plump lips – Lee Jaehwan is still the same as when Hongbin last saw her in the backseat of Taekwoon’s car, trying to seduce her boyfriend back.

 

You could say Lee Hongbin isn’t really fond of her boyfriend’s ex-girlfriend.

 

“What are you doing here?” Jaehwan is the first to ask Hongbin. Hongbin tries really hard not to scoff. As much as she wants to just kick the girl off the planet, her parents taught her manners.

 

“One of the organizers invited me to join the contest.”

 

“I didn’t know this contest is applicable to animals too.” Jaehwan tutts; she leans closer to the mirror and fixes her bangs. “Tsk, tsk and here I am thinking I joined such a nice beauty contest.” Jaehwan purses her lips and applies red lip gloss on her lips before turning around and facing a ferocious Hongbin. She walks closer to Hongbin and offers her a sickeningly sweet smile.

 

“Watch out chihuahua, your saliva is falling.” Hongbin’s eyes twitch. Did Jaehwan just compare her to a Chihuahua? Jaehwan cackles as she pets Hongbin in the head before bidding her goodbye and goodluck.

 

To say that Hongbin is furious is an understatement. She is beyond furious! She’s on the verge of burying Jaehwan in a pile of dog poop. She bites her lower lip and determinedly searches the choreography for Wonder Girls’ Like This.

 

Jaehwan, you’re fucking going down, down, down.

 

/cue Jay Sean’s Down/

 

 

\-----

 

 

The Wonder Girls Look-a-Like Contest begins on time. Hongbin falls in line along with other 5 girls behind the stage as they wait for the host, Cha Hakyeon, to finish his speech and give them his cue to enter the stage. They’re all wearing their costumes now, mostly themed on any of the Wonder Girls’ music videos. One girl is wearing a Tell Me costume while another is wearing a Nobody costume. Jaehwan is wearing a particularly eye-catching costume with her tiger print dress themed to Wonder Girls’ So Hot. Hongbin rolls her eyes as Jaehwan giggles along with a production director. She pulls her skimpy techno-colored dress down, hoping her black undershorts is enough to protect the remnants of her shame.

 

Why the hell am I here again?

 

“Shall we see our contestants now?” The voice of Hakyeon could be heard from behind the stage. The spectators cheer loudly on cue. “Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome our contestants for the Wonder Girls Look-A-Like contest…” Hakyeon’s voice booms loudly on the audio system, but it can’t compete with how fast and loud Hongbin’s own heart is beating right now. The production staff gives the go signal to the contestants to go on stage. Hongbin is at a lost at how everything is happening, but all she knows is she is now on the stage in front of the glaringly bright spotlights that makes the spectators the least of her concerns. How can artists take this too much light? Don’t they worry about their poor, stressed eyes?! She blinks and blinks and blinks till her eyes have fully adjusted to the scene before her. Someone in the background is chattering about the contestants, introducing them most probably, Hakyeon most probably. Hongbin doesn’t really care about that at all. She just wants to see her boyfriend among the crowd and give him a death glare for putting her in such a shitty situation.

 

Hakyeon suddenly appears before Hongbin, completely startling her

 

“So Hakyeon, tell us about yourself.” Hakyeon cheerfully asks.

 

Wide-eyed and appalled, Hongbin just stares at Hakyeon for a good three seconds before somebody from the crowd yells her name. Hongbin knows that voice. Taekwoon. Hongbin regains her focus and snickers at Hakyeon and the crowd. A new found confidence blooms through her system as she introduces herself to the crowd.

 

“Hi! I’m Lee Hongbin. I’m a long lost member of Wonder Girls and I entered this contest because my boyfriend made me to.” Hongbin takes the mic away from Hakyeon and points her free hand to where Taekwoon is. “That guy is my boyfriend and I’m going to win this contest for him.”  
There’s a big round of cheers from the crowd when Hongbin finishes her introduction. She smirks to herself and darts a knowing look at Jaehwan. Jaehwan just glares at her before resuming her smiling face to the crowd.

 

“Now to introduce our judges…” Hakyeon brightly smiles at the crowd before pointing to the judges’ area. There are three people there. Two guys and a girl. According to Hakyeon, all of them are random mall visitors, just like the rest of the spectators in the event. Hakyeon tries to do a joke and it renders effective when Hongbin hears the crowd’s rowdy laughter. He introduces the judges and really Hongbin cares less about them, but that guy wearing a snapback at the far end of the judges’ table seems familiar.

 

As if on cue, the guy removes his snapback and OH SHIT ELECTRIC BLUE DOUCHE BAG IN THE HOUSE. Hongbin cringes at the sight of the blue-haired guy and visibly swallows saliva when she sees him wink at him.

 

This is going to be one hell of a battle.

 

 

\-----

 

 

Once the introductions are done, the contestants go backstage to prepare themselves for the talent portion of the contest. A video describing the years when Wonder Girls have been active plays on the big LCD screen to entertain the crowd. Hongbin can barely keep her heart from beating really fast, the exhilarating feeling of being on stage filling her system up. She tries to take a breather as she jumps up and down to calm her nerves.

 

“Who told you you’re going to win this contest?” Jaehwan suddenly corners Hongbin while they’re waiting for their turn to go on stage. Wonder Girls’ Tell Me is already blaring loudly on the audio system’s huge speakers as the first contestant showcases her talent to the crowd. Jaehwan has a hand on her hips as she glares at Hongbin. Hongbin snorts at Jaehwan and pushes her away.

 

“I am because Taekwoon is expecting me to.”

 

“As if you could win against me.”

 

“Last time I checked, I already did when I got in a relationship with your ex-boyfriend.”

 

“He’s just using you because he can’t get over me.”

 

“Yeah right, go ahead and delude yourself.”

 

Hongbin cackles at Jaehwan as she taps the girl’s shoulder and moves to where the make-up artist is to talk to her about the flow of the whole contest. Jaehwan grits her teeth in annoyance. Why can’t she just win against that woman?! Jaehwan’s about to walk to where Hongbin is to give her a piece of her mind when the production director calls her attention and tells her it’s her turn to perform.

 

Jaehwan is furious, but she knows how to be professional. She huffs and puffs before raising her chin and climbing the stage with all the confidence she can muster. The crowd applauses as Jaehwan dances to So Hot. Hongbin tries to sneak a peek on her rival’s performance and immediately wishes she didn’t do so.

 

Jaehwan is a great performer. A total professional. An artist in the making.

 

How can Hongbin even compete with that?

 

Begrudgingly, she retreats back to the backstage and sits at the far corner of the area. A staff approaches her to tell her that she’s the next performer and Hongbin weakly nods at her. The staff asks her if she’s okay and she tries to force a smile upon her face. No use in making other people worry for her when she brought this problem upon herself.

 

Hongbin fiddles with her phone and immediately sees a picture of her and Taekwoon on the lock screen. Taekwoon has his arms settled on Hongbin’s small shoulders as they both smile for the camera. They look cute together, perfect together even. Hongbin heaves a sigh and is about to leave her phone on one of the lockers when it vibrates.

 

Taekwoon’s calling her.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hey, you okay?”

 

Expect Taekwon to be the telepathic boyfriend aka the boyfriend who can feel his girlfriend’s feelings even when they’re not together. Amazing. Such power.

 

“I think I’m about to puke. What did you get me into?”

 

“A once in a lifetime experience.”

 

“You just want to see your girlfriend and your ex-girlfriend compete with each other, don’t you?”

 

“Such thought never occurred to me.”

 

“Yeah right.”

 

“I promise.”

 

“Tell me I’m pretty.”

 

Hongbin can already imagine Taekwoon rolling his eyes at her demand.

 

“You’re pretty. And perfect. And I love you. And you’re going to be just fine. Just be yourself, love. You’ll be fine.”

 

There’s no sign of exasperation in Taekwoon’s voice and Hongbin can feel how serious Taekwoon is with what he just said. Hongbin sighs really loudly as she closes her eyes and imagines her boyfriend comforting her.

 

“Hongbin, your turn’s coming right up!” Sanghyuk’s voice alerts Hongbin. She briefly nods. Will she be able to do this?

 

“You’re going to be fine, Hongbin. I didn’t choose you as my girlfriend for nothing.” Taekwoon reassures her. She nods as a smile breaks through her stoic face and belatedly realizes that her boyfriend can’t see her.

 

“I’m going to break your ex.”

 

“You better.”

 

 

\-----

 

 

Hongbin visibly shakes as she slowly makes her way to the stage. Suddenly, everything is crazily fearsome. From the bright lights, to the eerie feeling of being stared at (and being judged). Even to the sudden discomfort of her clothes. Hongbin pulls down the hem of her red micro mini skirt in an attempt to cover her legs. She feels so insecure with how she looks – a nonsensical graphic shirt, red micro mini skirt, leggings with a cat design on the knees and rainbow colored rubber shoes courtesy of the event organizers.

 

But then, she joined an idol look-a-like contest.

 

Of course, she’s bound to look like an attention-seeking person.

 

“Go Hongbin!” The familiar voice of her boyfriend floats in the air and it is more than enough to give Hongbin the confidence she needs.

 

She is Lee Hongbin, girlfriend of Jung Taekwoon. Bully and crazy.

 

And she’s going to so own this contest.

 

 

\-----

 

 

The first beat is exhilarating.

 

Hongbin remembers the first time she learned the dance for a dance competition she joined with Gongchan before. It was Gongchan who forced her to learn it under conversations of “Hongbinnie, come on now, help me learn this dance!”, “Please? Can’t you do this for me? Please?”, “You know how much I want to win the price money in this dance competition!"

 

You could say Hongbin isn’t really one to deny her best friend.

 

It took 2 grueling weeks before Hongbin and Gongchan finally understood the whole choreography; it took 1 day and 3 hours for them to win the competition. Hongbin could still remember the look of utter joy on her best friend’s face when they got the price money for their little stunt. Gongchan wanted to share it with her, but Hongbin didn’t want to have any of it. She forced Gongchan to take it all so the girl could finally go to Japan and watch Arashi live.

 

“Just make sure to bring Matsumoto Jun when you go back to Seoul!” Hongbin muttered as Gongchan pulled her to a tight embrace. Gongchan chuckled and nodded her head as she wiped her tears away. Sure enough, Gongchan came back after a week with countless stories about how awesome Arashi was and how fun it was in Japan, along with a life-size standee of Matsumoto Jun she pleaded to get for her best friend.

 

“Had a difficult time releasing Matsumoto Jun from the customs, but a best friend’s gotta do what a best friend’s gotta do.”

 

That’s why Hongbin isn’t surprised when her body remembers every part of Wonder Girls’ Like This choreography as soon as the song begins. Every sway of the hip and every nod of the head comes with a trip to memory lane when Hongbin danced with Gongchan a few years back. A smirk dances along Hongbin’s face as she moves to the groove of the song, enjoying it to the fullest as if there’s no crowd in front of her, no judge judging her and no competition whatsoever.

 

Hongbin’s in her comfort zone.

 

Without Hongbin knowing, the song ends and she stops. She takes a breather, lungs heaving up and down as beads of sweat flow freely out of her skin. She keeps her last stance till the host gives her the cue that her performance has finally ended. Determination is painted on her face and quickly, with the slowly increasing sounds of claps, Hongbin goes back to the reality that she is part of a competition and she is competing with Jaehwan for Taekwoon.

 

The cheers are loud, deafeningly so.

 

There’s a smug look on Hongbin’s face when she sees the proud look on her boyfriend’s face. Jung Taekwoon is looking at her possessively, as if wanting to claim her on the spot. That look is way too familiar in Hongbin’s world, so Hongbin does the unthinkable. She seals the deal by winking at her boyfriend and pouting at him.

 

It never fails.

 

Hongbin sees Taekwoon twitch in his seat. Hakyeon urges the spectator to clap their hands once again for Hongbin. Hongbin bows and blows a kiss to Taekwoon. Taekwoon’s facial expression tightens. Hongbin comes down the stage.

 

There are 3 text messages on her phone when she retrieves it.

 

Taekwoon: You did great!

 

Taekwoon: I’m going to pound you so rough; you wouldn’t be able to use your legs for a week.

 

Taekwoon: I mean it.

 

Well that escalated quite quickly.

 

Jaehwan glares at Hongbin from where she is before Hongbin smirks at her and she retreats, unofficially declaring defeat. Hongbin goes to the backstage once again and texts her boyfriend. She’s in the middle of sexting with her boyfriend when the blue-haired guy emerges from the alternative door of the back stage. Hongbin is quick to adapt a defensive stance when the guy raises both of his hands as if to signal Hongbin he means no harm.

 

“You were good out there.”

 

“Yeah, I’ve been told.”

 

“How about we celebrate your winning in advance?”

 

The blue-haired guy attempts to move closer to Hongbin and Hongbin instinctively kicks the guy in the shin. The guy moans and whimpers as he clutches the attacked area.

 

“How about we don’t?” Hongbin is now standing and glaring at the guy. Who cares if he’s a judge; Hongbin can even file a lawsuit against him at this point. The blue haired guy furiously nods, getting the point immediately as he leaves the vicinity and goes back to the judges’ table. Hongbin feels remorseful. Maybe she shouldn’t have done that? But then again, the guy was becoming borderline annoying already.

 

She sighs dramatically and flops to the chair. Hongbin massages her forehead with her pinky and fore finger till Sanghyuk taps her in the shoulder to ask if she’s okay. She gently nods and it paves way for a genuine smile to crack on the guy’s face. Sanghyuk reminds Hongbin of the cute little brothers she usually meets at the dance studio so she can’t stop herself from smiling right back at the guy.

 

“Come noona, we need to go the stage. Hakyeon hyung will be declaring the winner soon.” Sanghyuk offers his hand to Hongbin to which she gratuitously accepts. Sanghyuk winks at Hongbin before he gently pushes her to the stage. Hongbin giggles because Sanghyuk’s such a cute child.

 

Taekwoon is right.

 

This is such a nice once in a lifetime experience.

 

 

\-----

 

 

Hakyeon waits for the applause to finish before he begins his announcement. All six contestants are lined up on stage and are beaming at the crowd cheering for them. Hakyeon smiles, that trademark beautiful smile of his, as he looks at the crowd and at the contestants. Soon the cheering dies down and he takes it as a cue to finally say the ending remarks.

 

“Thank you to everyone who has made this event successful. To the contestants, for their sportsmanship, and to the…”

 

Hongbin drones out Hakyeon’s voice as she focuses on nothing, but her boyfriend’s attempt at a telepathic communication with her. Taekwoon glares at Hongbin and Hongbin translates that as “good luck.”. Taekwoon bites his lips and Hongbin translates that to “I’m worried you won’t win, but I’m sure you will. But seriously, I’m worried as hell.”

 

It’s still a wonder to Hongbin how she can understand all of Taekwoon’s physical conversations.

 

Hongbin winks at her boyfriend, hoping it’s more than enough to calm him down.

 

Hell, her boyfriend is more worried for her than she is and she’s the contestant here!

 

“Now…for the moment we’re all waiting for!” Hakyeon pauses for effect. “Let’s announce the winner of this contest!” The crowd cheers once again.

 

Hongbin balls her hands into fists and closes her eyes. She needs to win this contest. Jaehwan can’t win this contest. Her ego is on the line, damn it.

 

“Our winner is…Kim Junmyeon!” Hakyeon applauses along with the crowd. Hongbin opens her eyes. She didn’t win? Jaehwan didn’t win? Who is this…Junmyeon….

 

The girl beside Hongbin sobs quietly and Hongbin knows immediately that the person is Junmyeon. She’s a beautiful woman, one that exudes gentleness. Her blonde hair is carefully placed behind her back as she tries to stop her tears from falling. A small smile decorates her face when Hakyeon approaches her and carefully pushes her forward. Junmyeon’s smile slowly becomes a grin when she sees the crowd stand up and cheer for her. Sanghyuk rushes next to her and gives her flowers which she accepts gracefully. (Why are bouquets of flowers cradled like a baby? Because they’re fragile?) Junmyeon bows to everyone before she delivers her speech.

 

Unexpectedly, a smile creeps on Hongbin’s face as well.

 

She’s happy for Junmyeon even if they don’t know each other.

 

Hell, as long as it’s not Jaehwan who wins, then it’s okay.

 

Hongbin looks at Jaehwan and she’s here send glaring daggers at an unknowing Junmyeon’s back. Hongbin cackles at the sight before she catches sight of her boyfriend. The crowd is slowly dissipating, going about with their own schedules. Taekwoon’s still sitting on his chair; Hongbin offers him a weak smile. A smirk of his own forms on Taekwoon’s face as he fishes for his phone on his jean pockets and calls Hongbin.

 

The phone in Hongbin’s hands vibrates and she smirks as she answers it.

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t win.” Hongbin walks down the platform as she approaches Taekwoon who’s still sitting on his chair. She passes through a less-than-pissed Jaehwan who’s giggling at whatever the blue-haired guy is telling her. Jaehwan flirtatiously slaps the guy on the shoulder, probably because of a joke, while the guy casually scoots closer to Jaehwan. Hongbin rolls her eyes and continues to walk towards her aim.

 

“I think you deserved to be punished…”This is where Taekwoon finally stands up and walks toward Hongbin to meet her in the middle where chairs are scattered, people are moving and voices are buzzing. Hongbin and Taekwoon doesn’t drop the phone call.

 

Hongbin’s the first to speak.

 

“Why should I be punished? It’s your fault you volunteered me to this contest.”

 

“Yeah, but you didn’t win.”

 

“Well it’s your fault. I wasn’t fully prepared and you know how…”

 

The rest of Hongbin’s words get drowned by Taekwoon’s demanding lips. They smash against Hongbin’s own strawberry-lip glossed ones, tasting them ever so slowly. PDA has never been an issue for both of them (as much as it’s an issue with the rest of the world). Taekwoon pulls Hongbin closer and wraps his arms on Hongbin’s small waist as he further deepens the kiss. Hongbin is lost on the kiss, lost in the love of her boyfriend for her. She forgets about the contest, about the blue-haired guy, about the people and just focuses on nothing, but how lucky she is for having Taekwoon.

 

“You need to be punished for being beautiful.”

 

“I think I like that.”

 

 

 

“Hyung, Hongbin noona is kissing her boyfriend in public…”

 

“DON’T LOOK!”


End file.
